<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should we go to Sapporo? by Sharla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093237">Should we go to Sapporo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla'>Sharla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это, конечно, получается и на один процент не так круто, как небрежное “Поехали со мной в Саппоро?” в исполнении Чжунэ год назад. Бобби не планирует посягать на творчество великих, к тому же, он не умеет, как Чжунэ, вкладывать в одну фразу десять подтекстов. От “Мне надоели люди здесь, и я хочу быть только с тобой” до “Я люблю тебя с того момента как увидел”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should we go to Sapporo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перед тем, как заснуть, Ханбин представляет все до мельчайшей детали. Вплоть до аромата свежескошенной травы, витающего в воздухе летом. Вплоть до каждой соринки, попавшей на тротуар и пока еще не убранной добросовестными дворниками. <br/>Он представляет Бобби. Как тот замирает в нескольких шагах и разворачивается в попытке что-то сказать. И как в этот момент концентрация яркого солнечного дня появляется прямо здесь, перед глазами Ханбина, и Бобби, всем своим существом – воплощение солнечного ветра. В его волосах заплетены нелепые косички, на футболке с ярким принтом пятна от мороженого, камуфляжные шорты вот-вот совсем сползут с бедер и затеряются в воздухе, наполненном непонятным чувством вдохновения. <br/>Ханбин представляет его перед сном. Представляет каждую морщинку, которые образуются в уголках глаз, когда Бобби улыбается, каждую складку на его неглаженной футболке. <br/>Каждую ресничку. <br/>Каждый блик света в его волосах. <br/>Ханбин представляет его – и это что-то вроде ежевечерней мантры, способа очистить сознание от лишних мыслей, вызванных напряженным днем. Представляет неожиданно аккуратный, на фоне образа, нос Бобби, который морщится будто сам по себе каждый раз, когда тот хочет что-то сказать, представляет, как приоткрываются губы, представляет, как вместо слов, которые должны вырваться, Бобби протягивает руку ему навстречу. <br/>Представляет, как дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до его ладони, чувствуя тепло. <br/>И только после этого засыпает – спокойный и почти счастливый, засыпает в каком угодно месте, пусть даже совершенно не похожем на его кровать. <br/>И ему совершенно ничего не снится.</p><p>Ханбин просыпается, когда хлопает дверца, и долго не может прийти в себя. Он заснул в неудобной позе, уткнувшись головой в окно, от внезапного сна режет глаза и болит шея, но вместе с этим он чувствует себя так, будто выспался впервые за долгие годы. <br/>Чжунэ в машине уже нет - он спускается с дороги к пляжу, на ходу запахивая черный плащ, и даже не оглядывается, чтобы проверить, идет ли Ханбин следом за ним. <br/>Ханбин идет. И потому, что больше ничего не остается, и потому, что сидеть в машине, лишая себя возможности дышать красотой сродни самой большой глупости в жизни. <br/>Море неспокойно. Сейчас, когда все небо затянуто тучами, оно напоминает пару тысяч запертых в маленьком пространстве людей, ревуших и рвущихся наружу. Это сгусток боли и отчаяния, внутри которого медленно вскипает гнев, но, глядя на него с берега, Ханбин чувствует неожиданное спокойствие. <br/>Ханбин впервые в Саппоро и впервые видит море отсюда. Здесь правильным будет называть это море Японским, а не Восточным, как он привык. <br/>Ханбин не раз видел его с другого берега, но море и одинаковое, и разное абсолютно везде. <br/>Сейчас начало пятого утра, на берегу есть люди, но они гораздо дальше, чем волны, которые едва не достают до ног Чжунэ, застывшего угрюмой молчаливой башней. <br/>Иметь такого друга - то еще сказочное невезение, но это единственный друг, который может просидеть рядом полночи, а потом запихнуть в машину и поехать кататься по городу без лишних слов и объяснений. <br/>Чжунэ с Чжинхваном живут в Саппоро уже год, а Ханбин так и не определился, по кому из них скучает больше. <br/>И эта тоска временами почти вытесняет ту, другую, которая не оставляет Ханбина ни на минуту. Почти, потому что от Чжунэ и Чжинхвана Ханбина отделяет одно море, а от Бобби - целый океан. <br/>Или, возможно, потому что к Бобби нельзя ввалиться поздно вечером, предупредив о приезде в самый последний момент. Ханбин не уверен даже, что тот захочет сообщать ему свой адрес, потому что несколько месяцев назад они так поссорились, что разъехались даже не попрощавшись. Возможно, там, за океаном, у Бобби уже новая жизнь, чуть более осмысленная, но как всегда напоминающая стихийное бедствие. <br/>Потому что он сам - то ли торнадо, то ли цунами. <br/>- Хочешь поговорить? - спрашивает Ханбин, легко ткнув Чжунэ локтем в бок. Вообще-то, это он приехал сюда ради внутреннего комфорта, но вряд ли Чжунэ стоял бы рядом, а не спал в своей постели, если бы в его жизни все было хорошо. <br/>Чжунэ любит Саппоро. Здешнее море меняет его, делает спокойнее. <br/>Заставляет чувствовать себя свободнее и улыбаться шире. <br/>Он постоянно напевает себе под нос какой-то мотив, совершенно незнакомый, но вместе с этим уже почти родной. Ханбин слышал его три или четыре раза за то время, пока пытался уснуть на удобном, но непривычном диване в гостиной, и каждый раз представлял, как едет по дороге в солнечный день, как дома по обеим сторонам постепенно редеют и в какой-то момент по обеим сторонам дороги оказывается спокойное сияющее море. <br/>Чжунэ неопределенно хмыкает. Нужно знать его десять лет - столько, сколько Ханбин знает - чтобы понять, как много всего вложено в один звук. От неуверенности в себе и в своих силах до причины последней ссоры с Чжинхваном - Ханбин понял это только тогда, когда оказался на пороге их квартиры и заметил ту дистанцию, которую они соблюдают только в исключительных случаях. <br/>Океан занимает семьдесят целых и восемь десятых земной поверхности. Чжинхвана в жизни Чжунэ примерно столько же, может быть, на восемь десятых процента меньше, потому что они оба любят круглые числа. <br/>Они любят круглые числа, ночные прогулки, алкогольные вечеринки на двоих. Любят засыпать и просыпаться вместе - как должны любить люди, готовые бросить все и уехать вдвоем в малознакомый город. <br/>На этом их сходства заканчиваются и начинается химия, живая, потрясающая и вдохновляющая. Ханбин смотрит на них каждый раз, когда хочет увидеть идеальные чувства, гармоничные и сбалансированные, в которых счастья всегда на один процент больше, чем горечи. <br/>Это помогает ненадолго заполнить разрушительную и сосущую пустоту внутри, вызванную собственной аномальной привязанностью к человеку, который не захотел его выбирать. К человеку, который предпочел уехать без него и даже не подумал о том, что мог бы позвать с собой. <br/>- Раньше думал, - медленно начинает Чжунэ, потому что может написать тысячу и одну поэму, посвященную одному и тому же человеку, но изъясняться простыми словами ему по-прежнему тяжело. - Что могу в любой момент сбежать сюда. А теперь сбегать уже некуда. <br/>- Есть вещи, от которых лучше не бегать, - пожимает плечами Ханбин. Не то чтобы он авторитет в таких вопросах, но может позволить себе быть ироничным, как сторона, от которой кто-то когда-то уже сбежал. <br/>Но Ханбин понимает. Чжинхван - не подарок, он супер-приз, многомиллионный джекпот, такой же уникальный и удивительный, как и тот, кто его сорвал. Человек десятков настроений, легкий и тяжелый одновременно. <br/>Любить его очень просто, а находиться рядом временами совершенно невыносимо. Но Чжинхван - та ракушка, панцирь, дом, который Чжунэ будет носить с собой до конца жизни. Как будто уже родился с этим и не допускает мысли о том, что все может быть иначе. <br/>Ханбин немного завидует им, потому что они не чувствуют себя одинокими с тех пор как встретились. <br/>И еще больше завидует тому, что они уже никогда не будут чувствовать себя одинокими - <br/>потому что никогда не расстанутся. </p><p>* </p><p>Перед тем, как заснуть, Бобби складывает фрагменты воспоминания в своей голове, как мозаику. Позволяет тем или иным элементам становится более четкими или более расплывчатыми. <br/>Но четким каждый раз получается почему-то только Ханбин. Его отросшие волосы, которые кажутся темнее на контрасте с залитым светом тротуаром, его задумчивые глаза, в которых, кажется, навсегда застыло выражение такой искренней влюбленности, от которой сердце уходит то вниз, то вверх, но никогда не остается на своем месте, его приоткрытый в задумчивости рот - но губы Бобби старается не представлять слишком долго, потому что отвлекается на них и вся остальная мозаика перестает иметь какое-то значение. <br/>На Ханбине две или три футболки - это единственный человек в жизни Бобби, который выглядит гармонично, нацепив на себя несколько слоев одинаковой одежды - и он еще не знает, что на самую верхнюю, белую, Бобби случайно капнул шоколадным мороженым, и рваные на коленках джинсы, из-за чего эти самые коленки выглядят трогательно и беззащитно. <br/>Бобби помнит этот момент до мельчайшей детали, хотя это всего лишь одно из тысяч воспоминаний, связанных с Ханбином. Возможно, потому что это был их последний спокойный день, возможно, потому что там, залитый солнечным светом, Ханбин напоминал летнее море, бесконечно красивое и безмятежное, возможно, потому что это был первый момент в жизни Бобби, когда он ощутил острое желание отбросить все и шагнуть кому-то навстречу. <br/>Бобби представляет, как протягивает Ханбину руку, сжимает горячие пальцы и, развернувшись, идет вперед. <br/>И только после этого засыпает - в любом месте, кроме собственной неудобной кровати. </p><p>- Ты… Что? <br/>Чжинхван не то чтобы мстительный, даже его зловредности не хватит, чтобы специально разбудить человека спустя три часа после того как он заснул. Скорее, до него только что дошел смысл слов, с которыми Бобби появился на пороге их квартиры в четыре часа утра. Появился, разбудил, огорошил, чмокнул в макушку и завалился спать на пустой диван, напоследок отметив, что подушка пахнет Ханбином. <br/>Бобби не стыдно. Это его третье появление здесь, и каждый раз он прилетает спонтанно, никого не предупредив. Чжинхван впускает его, встречает многообещающим взглядом, но обходится без ворчания - скорее потому, что знает, что Чжунэ потом окунет в него Бобби с головой. <br/>Чжинхвану нравится в Саппоро. За год он стал здесь гораздо счастливее, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, и это счастье ему к лицу. Бобби улыбается раньше, чем открывает глаза, потому что чувствует запах кофе и слышит, как кружка с легким стуком опускается на журнальный столик. <br/>Чжинхван тоже улыбается, слегка меланхолично. Он не старается спрятать свои эмоции, но не видит смысла показывать то, что и так очевидно. <br/>В квартире тихо - а здесь не может быть тихо, если Чжунэ дома. Бобби цепляет взглядом рюкзак Ханбина, небрежно брошенный рядом с креслом - сердце при этом предательски екает - и без труда складывает два и два. <br/>Эти двое опять куда-то умчались, оставив Чжинхвана одного, и несложно догадаться, что за всю ночь он проспал не намного больше, чем Бобби, предпочитая дышать этой внезапной пустотой. <br/>Содержание азота в воздухе - семьдесят восемь целых и одна десятая процента. Чжунэ в жизни Чжинхвана примерно столько же, может быть, он округляет до восьмидесяти, чтобы не размениваться по мелочам, а может, убавляет до семидесяти, потому что любит цифру семь. <br/>Это много, чертовски много, и иногда Бобби приходит в ужас от того, что кто-нибудь заполнит его жизнь в такой же степени. <br/>Но еще больше его пугает тот факт, что, возможно, кто-то уже заполнил. <br/>- Яприехалзаним, - в одно слово, точно так же, как и тогда, на пороге, заявляет Бобби. Способность говорить такие вещи четко требует мужества, которое он пока не может в себе найти. - Яприехалзабратьего. <br/>Это, конечно, получается и на один процент не так круто, как небрежное “Поехали со мной в Саппоро?” в исполнении Чжунэ год назад. Бобби не планирует посягать на творчество великих, к тому же, он не умеет, как Чжунэ, вкладывать в одну фразу десять подтекстов. От “Мне надоели люди здесь, и я хочу быть только с тобой” до “Я люблю тебя с того момента как увидел”. <br/>- Тыунегоспросил? - насмешливо отвечает Чжинхван в том же духе, но его настроение ощутимо поднимается. Он улыбается уже шире, отчего становится похожим на солнце над мандариновыми плантациями, и от накатившего облегчения Бобби хочется смеяться. <br/>- Я не спрашивал, - признается Бобби. Он запускает руку под подушку, чтобы достать свой телефон, но достает телефон Ханбина и закатывает глаза, увидев чехол с “Евангелионом”. И возвращает его на место, так и не посмотрев, сколько сейчас времени. - Мы не говорили. Давно. <br/>За последние месяцы Бобби не раз замирал от ужаса, представляя, что Ханбин перестал ждать его, что было бы справедливо, и построил новую жизнь, нашел свою уютную раковину и заперся в ней - точно так же, как Чжунэ с удовольствием запер себя в Чжинхване. <br/>И поэтому было намного легче приезжать в Саппоро, где Чжинхван невзначай ронял пару слов о том, что все по-старому, а Чжунэ смотрел так, будто сейчас открутит Бобби голову. <br/>С ними было хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем в условном “дома” в окружении родных, и это заставляло считать дни до окончания рабочего контракта. Бобби сказал, что вернется - еще до того, как они поссорились из-за его отъезда, но только в самолете понял, что стоило позвать Ханбина с собой вместо того, чтобы отчаянно заставлять его остаться на месте. <br/>Потому что новые впечатления без него не были такими яркими. <br/>Потому что дни без его улыбок не были такими полными. <br/>Потому что все было не так. <br/>Бобби собирался сказать об этом тысячу и один раз, но не мог найти подходящих слов. Поэтому, когда Ханбин написал в их общий чат, молчавший уже более полугода, что собирается приехать в Саппоро, Бобби решил, что действия будут гораздо красноречивей слов. <br/>Правда, после почти суток в дороге из-за неудобных пересадок он мало на что способен, и осознает это только в тот момент, когда слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Но все же механически поднимается и идет следом за Чжинхваном, потому что это их нерушимая традиция - встречать тех, кто возвращается домой, что бы ни случилось. <br/>Чжунэ скользит безразличным взглядом по лицу Бобби и неопределенно хмыкает - простой звук, но Ханбин за его спиной делает какие-то правильные выводы и замирает в дурацкой позе, одной рукой опираясь на стену, а другой пытаясь расшнуровать кроссовок. Он не поднимает головы, даже когда справляется с этим, и медленно стягивает с себя толстовку, чтобы повесить ее на вешалку поверх плаща Чжунэ, из-за чего начинает казаться, что в непроглядном черном космосе разлили несколько банок с краской. <br/>Ханбин не похож на стихийное бедствие, но стихийное бедствие напоминает все, что происходит вокруг него. <br/>Так или иначе, его присутствие делает мир более ярким. <br/>И абсолютно незабываемым. <br/>- Мы спать, - говорит Чжунэ, и в этой фразе, как и во всем, что он говорит, тоже есть несколько значений. “Какая разница, из-за чего мы ссорились, если это ничего не меняет”. “Только попробуйте устроить погром, пока нас нет”. “Прямо сейчас вы мне смертельно надоели, и я бы хотел остаться наедине с человеком, который меня не бесит”. <br/>Бобби улыбается, глядя на то, как Чжунэ берет Чжинхвана за запястье и тянет его в сторону спальни. Этот жест выглядит чем-то вроде основы для мироздания. <br/>Он такой же важный, как воздух или океан. <br/>Бобби немного завидует им - ни одному из них никогда не будет мешать присутствие другого. <br/>И еще больше завидует тому, что они могут прикасаться друг к другу каждый раз, когда захотят. <br/>Потому что для них это так же естественно, как жить и двигаться дальше. </p><p>* </p><p>У Ханбина под толстовкой оказалось два слоя футболок, и Бобби, уткнувшись ему в шею, глупо смеется над мысленной шуткой про кочан пекинской капусты, когда обнаруживает под ними еще и майку. <br/>В волосах Ханбина принесенный с пляжа песок. У Бобби в голове помещается куча дурацких шуток на тему поцелуев с песочницей, но он не может найти ни одного стоящего слова. И немного трясутся руки от осознания, что их с Ханбином больше не разделяют ни моря, ни океаны. <br/>И еще - от того, насколько пустыми, глупыми и бессмысленными были последние месяцы. <br/>Бобби целует Ханбина не в первый и далеко не в последний раз, но только сейчас начинает чувствовать, как отступают бесконечные внутренние метания между одним человеком и целым миром. <br/>Целый мир нужен Бобби только потому, что в нем есть Ханбин, и, как оказалось, нет никакого смысла их разделять. <br/>Нет никакого смысла отделяться самому. <br/>Диван узкий - Чжинхван застилал его для одного человека и уж точно не стал бы надрываться, чтобы разложить и приготовить место для двоих, хотя, возможно, с самого начала знал, что все будет именно так. <br/>Но это позволяет Бобби лежать к Ханбину вплотную, вжимая его в мягкую спинку, и целовать до собственного одурения, потому что Ханбин не то что не отстраняется - отвечает с такой отдачей, от которой все внутри закипает. <br/>Бобби не знает, что сам бы сделал, пропади Ханбин на несколько месяцев, но подозревает, что все неприятные разговоры поджидают где-то в будущем, хотя настроение от этого осознания ни капли не портится. <br/>Если радости будет на один процент больше, чем горечи, он на все согласен. <br/>- Тыпоедешьсомной? - спрашивает Бобби, ненадолго отстранившись, получается скомканно и совсем не так, как хотелось бы, но он слишком переживает, что потом момент будет упущен. <br/>- Куда? - тупо переспрашивает Ханбин. Он, в общем-то, далеко не глупый парень, но в такие моменты решить, какое запястье целовать первым - правое или левое - вершина его способностей. <br/>- Ты поедешь со мной домой? - пересилив себя, спрашивает Бобби медленно, разделяя слова, давая Ханбину возможность понять их. <br/>Почувствовать. <br/>В них не ощущается десятка смыслов, но Бобби будет рад, если Ханбин услышит что-то вроде “Давай прекратим тупить” или “Было бы здорово остаться с тобой до конца жизни” или “Ты нравишься мне так сильно, что я сейчас с ума сойду” и множество всего другого, на что Бобби еще нескоро найдет свои собственные слова. <br/>Ханбин коротко - совсем в духе Чжунэ - хмыкает, целует его в нос и крепко обнимает, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. <br/>Бобби считает, что имеет право расценить этот ответ как угодно. <br/>Как “Давай”. <br/>Как “Да, было бы неплохо”. <br/>И даже как <br/>“Ты мне тоже<br/>очень<br/>сильно<br/>нравишься”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>